gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Zauber Cauldrons
The Zauber Cauldrons module adds a advanced version of a cauldron to the game crafted by upgrading your Custom Crafter . Once created and supplied with a bucket of water it can be used to craft a whole bunch of verwunschen items. Stats Lag Level ?/5. Unknown lag. Increases with the number of items ontop of a Zauber Cauldron. Made on a secret server by: Bluefire610 Game Standard: 4/5. In order to have a use for this you'll need to gather some rare items. Details A Zauber Cauldron requires one bucket of water, however, it'll never use it up. You can craft items by dropping all ingredients and a catalyst ontop of the Cauldron. Creation Place the following recipe into a Custom Crafter to upgrade it to a Zauber Cauldron. A Zauber Cauldron is not capable of handling normal custom crafting recipes. Crafting Mechanics Potions You've discovered that those weird prismarine crystals contain some usable zauberkraft. By the use of prismarine crystals as a catalysts highly unstable ingredients are willing to combine into new potions. Potion of Haste (Prismarine Crystals) Adding a rabbit's foot bevor adding the catalyst results in a Potion fo Haste III Potion of Dullness (Prismarine Crystals) Splash Potion of Dullness (Prismarine Crystals) Potion of (Prismarine Crystals) add Potion of Strength IV (Prismarine Crystals) hazardous recipe! Potion of Regeneration IV (Prismarine Crystals) hazardous recipe! Potion of Speed IV (Prismarine Crystals) unstable potion! Potion of Healing IV (Prismarine Crystals) unstable potion! Potion of Nausea (Prismarine Crystals) Potion of Blindness (Prismarine Crystals) Potion of Hunger (Prismarine Crystals) Potion of Decay (Prismarine Crystals) hazardous recipe! Potion of Shielding (Prismarine Crystals) hazardous recipe! Crystals It seems like the zauberkraft stored in prismarine crystals is able to stabilize some enchantments when exposed to a bright light source. Crystal of Speed (sea lantern / no catalyst) Crystal of Resistance (sea lantern / no catalyst) Crystal of Fire Resistance (sea lantern / no catalyst) Crystal of Regeneration (sea lantern / no catalyst) Advanced Catalysts In order to progress further you'll need even more powerful catalysts. You've discovered how to awaken some sort of mystical force allowing prismarine shards to store your knowledge. Enchanted Prismarine Shard (Experience) Armour By using the new form of catalyst you're able to infuse your armour! It doesn't seem like there's a downside to it... Health Boost (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Attack Damage Amplifier (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Speed Buff (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Resonant Shielding (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Swords When experimenting with gold and it's magical properties you've discovered multiple ways to manipulate it's behavior when touching flesh. However, are you strong enough to handle this knowledge? Slowness (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Blindness (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Wither (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Hunger (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Weakness (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Nausea (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Healing (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Invisibility (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) Ender Bolt (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) only craftable during a Bloodmoon Rapid Blast (Enchanted Prismarine Shard) only craftable during a Bloodmoon Trivia *Some crafting recipes are still highly unstable and might cause death *Only the highest attribute of the same type on your set of armour provides you with that attribute *Infused gold receives a durability buff *Some effects might cause unexpected events when fighting certain mobs See More TBA Category:Reliant Modules Category:Expansion Packs